Atemporal
by x.ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Monólogo interior de Amélie Grignard
1. Tempo

**Tempo. Alinearidade na linearidade.**

Será que tudo aquilo bastava para mim? A inconstância do constante? Será que eu conseguia me sentir completa com apenas alguns olhares esparsos e nada mais? Não, absolutamente não. Eu sabia que poderia ser muito mais do que isso. Então por que persistir em tamanha indiferença? Não, eu sabia que era só fachada. O jeito que você me olha te denuncia. O jeito que seus lábios transformam-se em um sorriso sem graça quando me vê, te denuncia. E então, o que é que vai ser? Observo-te de longe. Tão distante, porém ao mesmo tempo tão próximo. Se eu der alguns passos, consigo enlaçar minha mão na sua, prender seus cabelos em minhas mãos. Tão perto. Tão distante. Seu olhar te tristeza induz a minha aproximação. Uma desculpa qualquer apenas para ouvir a sua voz, sua respiração um tanto quanto perto da minha. Pareço idiota, talvez? Uma loucura? Como se houvesse um pouco de razão na loucura...

- George, você está bem? – eis a iniciativa.

- Sabe como é, Amélie... Não tem sido fácil. Mas a gente vai vivendo, não é? – seu olhar de tristeza intensificou-se.

As palavras perderam-se no caminho. O que eu poderia dizer? O que eu poderia fazer? Nunca reagi bem a tais situações. A única coisa que passou pela minha cabeça foi envolver-te em um abraço apertado, e não hesitei em fazê-lo.

- Eu sei que nada mais será o mesmo. Eu sei que não só você, mas a sua família, estão passando por um momento difícil... E estou aqui pro que precisar, sério. Pra um abraço, que seja. Qualquer coisa.

Seu sorriso foi tão sem graça que tive uma dúvida, dúvida persistente: será que eu havia dito a coisa certa?

- Acho que eu nunca te falei o quanto você tem sido importante, não é?

Respostas. Onde? Segundas intenções? Não, não. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria ver aquele sorriso novamente. Aquele George animado, disposto a criar logros e fazendo todos rirem com sua natureza bem-humorada.

O que veio depois? Virá depois. Antes de tudo, que tal retroceder algumas páginas? Passado. Páginas rabiscadas pelo tempo. Rascunho do futuro. Páginas amareladas, largadas ao esquecimento. Páginas cheias de vida, e de uma história pra contar.


	2. Paradoxo

**Paradoxo**

- Amélie, eu não te entendo.

Bem-vinda ao clube. Acho que nem eu mesma consigo me entender, imagina as pessoas que estão ao meu redor. Seres humanos, complexos, incompreensíveis.

- O que exatamente você não entende?

- George te chamou pro Baile de Inverno e você simplesmente recusou.

Isso? Será que não estava óbvio?

- Não sei por que você se surpreendeu com isso, Carol. Você sabe que eu não gosto dele, então porque eu iria com ele pro Baile de Inverno?

- Mas ele gosta de você.

- Não justifica. Não quero dar esperanças falsas a ele. Ele é legal e tudo, mas eu não imagino nós dois juntos.

- Eu acho que você deveria dar uma chance, você pode se arrepender depois.

Arrependimentos. Minha vida já estava cheia deles, acho que eu não precisava de mais um, obrigada. Mas valeria a pena? Valeria a pena dar falsas esperanças a alguém que não as merece? Se eu vou me arrepender disso depois, não sei, mas pelo menos é o mais sensato a se fazer no momento.

- Não, Carol. Não acho certo.

- Você vai com quem, então?

- Sinceramente, não sei nem se eu quero ir.

Eu fazia parte da minoria. A maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts mal podia esperar por esse dia. Vez ou outra eu vislumbrava garotas conversando nos corredores, aos risinhos, sobre os seus pares. Outras pareciam ficar o dia inteiro tentando decidir com qual roupa iriam, qual maquiagem usariam, qual sapato, qual penteado. E eu? Alheia a tudo isso. Eu nem sei exatamente o motivo de tamanho desânimo. Afinal, eu tinha sido convidada, não tinha? Eu poderia ir, se eu quisesse – e se eu achasse sensato ir com George -, porém escolhi não ir. Amélie Grignard, prazer. Não procure me entender sendo que nem eu mesma consigo.

- Como assim? Você vai perder uma grande noite.

Essa é a desvantagem de fazer parte da minoria. A maioria vai tentar te levar pro outro lado de todas as formas possíveis. E, conhecendo a Caroline como eu conheço, eu sei que ela não iria descansar até que eu cedesse. Não. Dessa vez eu seria inflexível. Acho que eu já tinha cedido demais à vontade dos outros sem deixar a minha em primeiro plano. Individualismo, onde você se perdeu?

- Não sei, acho que estou com uma ideia diferente da sua de "grande noite".

Um fato sobre as ideias: elas são mutáveis.

No fundo, eu queria ir com George. Eu só não tinha certeza disso.


End file.
